Eclipse Child
by Andrea Mcg
Summary: A story about a girls unexplainable power and her journey to find the truth while avoiding the military. This has nothing to do with its category.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Normal….. for me that is nothing but a memory, a dream, and the complete opposite of my current life. For me normal is a fantasy that ended long ago on the day my life changed and the day my journey began. I am only twelve years old and I have gone through enough life or death situations to last me a lifetime. It all started when I got home from school on my eleventh birthday. My excitement was too great to bear and I immediately rushed upstairs and sprinted into my parent's bedroom to hunt down my presents. The room was trashed by the time I dumped out my father's junk drawer and read the words that would change me forever. ADOPTION CERTIFICATE This certifies that Joshua and Madelyn Mayberry are now the legal guardians of Erica Blackwell. Anger. My first feeling after reading the words that now haunt me wherever I go. My parents had lied and worst of all they were not my parents. Turning towards the door my body began to glow. In as little as five seconds I was illuminated in a blinding blue light covering every inch of my body. Now glowing was not at all frightening to me. When I was four my hand used to glow blue at the strangest times and my mom always told me that it was normal but I should never tell anyone about it. Not until that moment in my parent's bedroom did I notice that she had been frightened when she told me that. Not until that moment had it ever been more than just a small dot here or there and never had it been destructive. The house exploded in one fiery moment leaving me in the center of the rubble the only thing that had survived. That was the day my life changed because that was the day I started to run.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A swarm of policemen standing in a pile of ash surrounded by smoke. Above the air force circled the area hunting for any suspicious activity as I am running for my life through a forest trailed by the mysterious blue light that had caused these recent events. This is all nothing but everyday life for me. The government has been hunting me ever since I blew up my foster parent's home and cell phone videos of me running away in a pool of blue went viral almost overnight. It has been a year since that tragedy and I don't know how much more of this I can take. I have dedicated my life to finding the truth about me and restoring my life to what it used to be. Out of everything that has happened there is only one thing I can think of to look for. An elderly woman. This sounds strange I know but three months ago I had been in Chicago hiding in the back of a small ice cream parlor while a S.W.A.T team raided the front and interrogated the owner. I had little time running for my life once again I burst out the back door my only defense mechanism glowing blue around my body ready to face the air force or a S.W.A.T team or a troop of soldiers. The door flung open with a loud "creeeeek" and I was face to face with an old lady wearing a pink dress with one crooked finger pointed right at me. All the blue energy faded away as I was no longer scared. "YOU" she screeched in a high pitched voice "YOU POSSESE THE POWER OF THE SUN. No helicopters or police cars. The back yard of the ice cream parlor was deserted as calm as could be with only the sound of sirens from the front to prove that I was still in trouble. Backing away I hit the wall and turned my head to find another exit. That's when I heard the sound of a helicopter. The woman was gone and the backyard was filled with helicopters and police cars and I never saw her again. The police ran me out of town but I vowed to return to Chicago the first chance I get and find the old woman no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I knew I couldn't run for much longer but the barking of police dogs was getting louder and louder as I began to slow down. Luckily I was in a forest and in a forest there are many places to hide. But first I had to find one. The blue energy began to illuminate my body as it only got strong when my emotions were strong like my fear at that moment. I don't recall much of my fall but I felt my foot hit something slippery and suddenly I was in a river at the bottom of a hill. The dogs barking was louder than ever and it took all my remaining effort to get off the ground and hide. I sat at the edge of the hill where I couldn't be seen and waited until the sounds of the dogs faded into the distance. Breathing a sigh of relief I lie down on the creek bed and shut my eyes.

How long I had been asleep I will never know but when I woke up there was a boy that looked to be about my age in a tattered red t-shirt that had COCA –COLA printed on the front, blue jeans and black Nike sneakers caked in mud, and a bow slung across his shoulder kneeling by my side shoving a bagel and a bottle of water in my face. "Hey" he said in a friendly tone. "I was starting to think that you weren't alive". Then he started to laugh but noticing the look of confusing on my face he immediately feel silent. "What is your name?" he asked. "Mine is Alexander Patterson Junior." I was confused. Why was this kid being so nice to me? "I'm Erica." I said in the nicest tone of voice I could given my recent situation. "Erica Ma….." I trailed off remembering that Mayberry was never my real last name "Erica Blackwell" I finally finished. Now saying this might bring a question into your mind. Why don't I look for my parents instead of a crazy old lady? The answer is because my parents are dead. When I was in Chicago I was there because that is where my foster mom always said I was born. That is also were I found records of a mysterious explosion destroying a hospital and reports of a flash of blue light only seconds before. The only survivors were those leaving the hospital and a newborn baby girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes lying next to where the hospital entrance had been. It was said that the family had been leaving the hospital during the explosion and the parents were killed. MY parents I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. The baby was me I blew up the hospital and killed my parents.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

""wh..wh.. why are you being so nice to me?" I asked stuffing my hands inside the pockets of my torn blue jeans as they began to glow. "Because you look like you haven't eaten in days and when is the last time you took a shower?" I started to laugh "Nobody has been nice to me in a year and before you ask I haven't showered since then either. I no longer trust people no matter how nice they are to me because they are either lying or someone I care about is going to get hurt for the third time in my life." The shocked look on his face made me want to slap myself and scream WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM ERICA YOU BARLEY KNOW THIS KID AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO POUR YOUR HEART OUT TO HIM! His confused face turned into a smile almost instantly. "Well you look like you are starving" he began. "so why don't you eat this and I could take you back to my campsite. My parents bring me here every summer to practice archery. They are really nice people and they will give you anything you ne…."

"NO!" I screamed. "NOT AGAIN IM NEVER GOING TO GET CLOSE TO ANYBODY EVER AGAIN!" Grabbing my black backpack carrying my few belongings and turned to run away as my entire body began to glow. "Okay." He said. "But answer me this, you said it's been a year when so you think anybody will care for you again?" I stopped and turned around just in time to see fear wash over him and I began to run right at him and just as I had hoped he began to run away. I chased him until he was all the way at the top of the hill and a few feet away and I jumped back into the creek. Rolling into the center I got on my hands and knees and put my head down as the creek exploded.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"NOTHING GOOD EVER HAPPENS TO ME! NOTHING GOOD WILL EVER HAPPEN TO ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING… NOTHING BUT A MONSTER IN HUMAN FORM!" These thoughts ran through my head as I sprinted through the forest hoping to get as far away as possible from Alexander, the boy with the bow and arrows, the only person who has ever shown me a hint of kindness since my life changed. I stopped to catch my breath and screamed as an arrow sailed through the air and hit the tree in front of me. "Why did you run away that was so cool." Turning around I saw Alexander standing in front of me bow in hand with a big smile on his face. "No Alexander…" "Please" he interrupted "call me A.J. I think Alexander sounds way too formal." Laughing I replied "Hey I do too." I had one moment of laughter and I remembered why I need to get away from him as soon as possible. "Look " I sighed "That explosion you saw it comes from this energy I possess . I don't even know what it is or how to control it but it lights up when my emotions are strong. When I am angry or scared it does stuff like that explosion. When I am happy or excited it does stuff like this. I held my hands in front of my face so he could see them glow. "Whoa" he said. "That is so cool." "NO IT ISNT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS HAS MURDERED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE, MY PARENTS AND FOSTER PARENTS AND HAS CAUSED THE GOVERNMENT TO TRY TO HUNT ME DOWN AT ALL COST!" I fought the urge to cry as my arms began to glow. A.J took a step closer. "Ok calm down" he said "I don't know you but I want to help you." I sniffled "You're going to get hurt. You do know that right?" He took another step towards me "That is a risk I am willing to take." I took the bagel and water from his hands. "Alright then" I began "Let's go see your parents."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I regretted the decision as soon as I made it. Was I really going to put an entire family in danger? "What have you done Erica?" I thought "What are you getting yourself into?" It turned out A.j was smart and fun to talk to. He identified all the plants and bugs in the forest. I told him about all the timed I blew things up in order to escape the military and all my adventures I've had over the passed year. I felt like I could tell him anything and for a moment I thought I would. After a half hour of walking all around the forest we emerged into a campsite with two tents, a fire pit, and a large van. An arrow sailed through the air and into target set up a few feet away. "Alexander who have you brought here?" A woman was walking towards us with a bow slung over her shoulder. "Mom how many times have I told you to call me A.J?' A.J moaned "Well" his mother replied "That is the name we gave you if you don't like it you can go to a foster home" she said laughing. "Mom this is Erica she... uh got lost while exploring the woods so we started hanging out together." A.J said. " Well then why on earth were you gone so long I told you not to go to far away." his mom asked "Honestly we could have been back five minutes ago but Erica is really fun to hang out with so I kept her walking all around for awhile." he replied "Well A.J I hope you enjoy your time with your girlfriend because tomorrow we are going to find her parents." his mother said and then she disappeared into a large blue tent. "Uh I'm sorry about her she can be a little..." he started "No its ok I replied "Really its fine." But that's when a large helicopter appeared over our heads. "Oh no" I thought as I started to run leaving a trail of blue light behind me. "This can not be happening."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The center of the forest. If I could get there I could destroy the forest and with luck scare off the helicopter and any other policemen around. But first... I skidded to a halt and immediately started in the direction of the helicopter, A.J, and his parents. All around me destruction had already started. Trees exploded wherever I ran leaving a trail of ash and tree stumps behind me. If I didn't get that family out before I blew up the entire forest I will have murdered yet another innocent family and I would do whatever it took to prevent that from happening. "BOOM" The sound came from both the right and left as a cloud of smoke began to form next to two Air Force jets parked in the sky over my head. . It was like instinct I jumped up going what must have been thirty feet into the air and spread out my arms. The forest was illuminated with blue energy surrounding it like a cage. I froze in mid air the nose of each missile met the palms of my hands and stopped in mid air with no sign of a future explosion like they were suspended in time. "What the..." I began. My voice echoed across the forest like a loud speaker. i could talk to them without being in danger of them blowing me up. "ALRIGHT!" I began my voice coming out loud and clear. "YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! I JUST HAVE ONE QUESTION! YOU HAVE BEEN HUNTING ME DOWN FOR THE LAST YEAR AND I ALWAYS ESCAPE SO WHY NOT GIVE UP!" There was a moment of silence when I wondered whether they were debating whether or not to reply or were trying to get there guns to work so they can blow me out of the sky. After a minute of this I heard a mans voice that sounded like he was talking through his radio. "KID DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU HAVE MURDERED! HOW MUCH PANIC YOU HAVETH CAUSED! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH PROOF WE HAVE THAT YOU ARE SOMEHOW NOT HUMAN!" I know how many people I have murdered and frightened. But not human? These words had hit me like a punch to the face. "YOU ARE A THREAT!" he continued "TO PREVENT ANY MORE DEATHS WE HAVE TO ELIMINATE THE THREAT!" Tears stung my eyes as I knew he was right I am a threat and probably should have turned myself in long ago. "I KNOW WHAT I HAVE MADE MYSELF OUT TO BE! I KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE I HAVE KILLED AND I KNOW I HAVE FRIGHTENED MANY MORE! MY FOSTER MOM USED TO WORRY ABOUT ME! BY THE TIME I WAS SIX I HAVE BEEN TO EIGHT OF THE BEST DOCTORS IN THE COUNTRY NONE OF WHICH WERE ABLE TO FIND ANYTHING ABOUT ME THAT WAS DIFFERENT FROM ANY OTHER KIDS WHICH MAKES ME 100% HUMAN!" Tears stung my eyes when I finished and I as unsure whether I could go on with the conversation. What ever was giving me the ability to keep two missiles from exploding while floating in the air was making me extremely tired and I could feel myself growing weaker by the second. "WE ARE ALL HUMAN!" I continued "HUMANS HAVE FEAR AND FEAR CAN LEAD TO SOME DANGEROUS SITUATIONS. SOMETIMES WHEN WE'RE SCARED WE ATTACK BEFORE WE EVEN THINK AND SOMETIMES THAT MAKES IT WORSE! FOR THE LAST YEAR I HAVE BEEN AFRAID OF NOTHING! NOTHING BUT YOU WHO HAS CHASED ME HALF WAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY! WHEN THIS HAPPENS IT IS BECAUSE I AM ANGRY OR SCARED AND WHEN I AM SCARED IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW I KNOW AS LITTLE AS YOU DO ABOUT THIS BUT THERE IS KNOW DOUBT THAT WITHOUT REALIZING IT YOU HAVE YOUR HAND IN THIS AS WELL AS I DO SO THINK ABOUT THAT NEXT TIME YOU ATTACK!" The missiles exploded then the blue light faded and I was lying an a carpeted floor right next to A.J.


End file.
